Día en el bosque
by ccog.17
Summary: Es mi primer fic, hecho cumpliendo las fantasías de una amiga. Las parejas son Ike y Marth fire emblem , ZeLink Leyend of Zelda y Sebastian kuroshitsuji con Hei darker than black ."Un bosque, un día, tres parejas, Qué pasará?". Oneshoot y lemmon.


Era un día soleado cuando Sebastian observaba a Marth practicar con su espada. Marth corría y saltaba, moviendo su espada por todo el claro del bosque donde se encontraban mientras Sebastian le hablaba relajadamente desde el árbol donde apoyaba su espalda.

- Yyy… ¿Cómo está Ike? No he hablado mucho con él últimamente. Quizás tú sepas algo, ya que han pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde hace un par de meses, para ser más específicos, desde ese día en que se fueron solos a la playa. Tengo curiosidad por saber si… pasó algo entre ustedes – preguntó Sebastian dándole poca importancia para no alterar a Marth.

Marth, que no movía ni un músculo, empezó a acalorarse, su rostro se tornó de un rojo fuerte y su frente se perló de sudor, pero no precisamente por el ejercicio físico ya que se detuvo en el momento en que Sebastian dijo Ike.

- Eee… en-entre Ike y yo… Somos buenos amigos, pero eso ya lo sabes. ¿P- porqué preguntas? – respondió tratando de sonar calmado.

- Por nada, es solo que los he visto bastante cercanos. Y estoy seguro de que no quieres que te diga donde vi su mano el otro día, cuando estaban esperando en la fila para…-

- ¡YA, ESTA BIEN! Él y yo… este, bueno somos… novios – dijo tan bajo Marth que si no fuera porque Sebastian es un demonio no lo habría escuchado.

Sebastian puso una media sonrisa tratando de contener la carcajada, provocada por la timidez de Marth, que pugnaba por salir hasta que percibió dos cosas o, mejor dicho, movimientos, uno por delante y uno por detrás. Se puso de pie tan rápido que Marth apenas tuvo tiempo de decir ¿a? antes de que sebastian lo mirara y le dijera - Debo irme- tan rápido como su boca le permitió.

Antes de que se diera media vuelta Marth le dijo – Espera… que pasa – a lo que Sebastian contestó con una muy insinuante sonrisa – Ya me lo agradecerás luego – y, dando unos pasos de espaldas a Marth, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Antes de que Marth pudiera quitar su cara de profundo desconcierto, escuchó unos ligeros pasos detrás de él, en el sentido contrario al que Sebastian había desaparecido. Rápidamente se giró, levantó la espada y encaró al desconocido, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al comprobar que la razón por la que Sebastian se había ido era que, por sus súper sentidos de demonio, había percibido a Ike acercándose. Lentamente bajó la espada y la envainó, relajó su postura y dijo tímidamente – Hola. ¿Cómo me encontraste?- a lo que Ike respondió – Sebastian me dijo donde estarían. – Marth puso una cara que expresaba una mezcla entre enojo y agradecimiento mientras pensaba "Con que jugando conmigo ¿e? ya me las pagarás… luego." Entonces, de la nada, Marth saltó velozmente a los brazos de Ike y, sosteniendo el rostro de este con delicadeza rozó sus labios con los de su compañero una y otra vez hasta que la urgencia fue demasiada y Ike ejerció más presión profundizando el beso que su novio había iniciado.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Hei (que había estado espiando a los dos amigos) observaba escondido detrás del árbol que se encontraba en la dirección por la que Sebastian había desaparecido, como el objeto de su obsesión, el que lo hacía temblar con sus miradas, el que hacía que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran, el que lo hacía tener que cambiar las sábanas en la mitad de la noche se desvanecía como si nada. Luego, mientras veía completamente fascinado las muestras de amor entre Ike y Marth, sintió unas poderosas manos sostener su cintura, una gélida respiración en su cuello y un creciente y duro bulto contra su espalda, mientras una voz, la más endemoniadamente sexy que había escuchado jamás, le susurraba al oído - Te diviertes, o quieres hacer algo con más… acción -. Sebastian había aparecido mágicamente detrás de la persona que llevaba un buen tiempo sufriendo por él y decidió divertirse un rato y gozar, dándole placer como nunca antes lo había sentido. Sebastian giró a Hei y lo estampó violentamente contra el árbol provocando que algunas hojas cayeran al sedoso pasto de primavera. Luego de esta muestra de rudeza dominante de Sebastian, Hei, velozmente, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Sebastian mientras este besaba sensualmente la boca y mandíbula de Hei.

Ike levantó los brazos y Marth le arrancó la polera con manos temblorosas para luego volver a besarlo, esta vez con más pasión que antes y comenzó a besar su cuello tiernamente. Después de un tiempo Ike se cansó de tanta pasividad y le quitó la armadura a Marth, le siguió la camisa y ambos fueron a parar a un costado del claro donde un tiempo atrás había caído su polera. Recostó a Marth en el pasto y retornó a besar su boca, bajando por su mandíbula, rozando sus labios lentamente por el cuello del otro, besando y lamiendo su clavícula, bajando mientras dejaba un camino de besos por su pecho hasta llegar a su pezón para comenzara besar lamer y succionar uno de los puntos más sensibles de su novio. Marth estaba en el paraíso, los besos y las lamidas de Ike lo volvían loco y lo único que podía hacer era aferrar el cabello de Ike y acariciar toda su musculosa espalda mientras sentía algo presionar duramente sus pantalones y dejar que sus gemidos descontrolados salían de su garganta.

La batalla entre las lenguas de Sebastian y Hei no menguaba, de hecho era cada vez más intensa. O lo era hasta que Sebastian mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Hei dejándolo en un estado parecido al shock. El demonio aprovechó este momento de ventaja para quitarle velozmente la camisa y el pantalón, dejando a Hei parado contra el árbol únicamente en unos calzoncillos que cada vez se hacían más apretados. Cuando Hei comenzó a volver en si Sebastian volvió a acorralarlo, pero esta vez juntando su erección con la de su "víctima" provocándole un pequeño gemido de placer, luego comenzó a besarlo sin tregua, en un ganar o morir; comenzó a bajar por la mandíbula de Hei, dejando pequeñas mordidas en su cuello. Siguió bajando por su clavícula, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada trozo de piel que encontraba a su paso; bajó por sus bien formados pectorales, gozando con cada uno de los estridentes gemidos de placer que salían de la boca de Hei. Siguió su camino por sus abdominales, introduciendo su lengua en el ombligo de su Hei… ¿¡Qué había dicho?! ¿SU Hei?, ignoró este pensamiento y continuó con su trabajo de enloquecer de placer a Hei.

Marth estaba en las nubes, cuando pensó que quizás era su turno de darle placer a Ike, entonces como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Ike se giró quedando debajo de Marth y este aprovechó para besar la boca de su amante con una ternura impropia para el momento; poco a poco el beso se hizo más apasionado hasta llegar a un punto en que no bastaba con explorar la boca del otro y sobarse todo el torso: faltaba piel para tocar. Lenta y sensualmente Ike desabotonó los pantalones de Marth observándolo con malicia y haciendo su trabajo tan lentamente que la erección de Marth amenazaba con explotar. Terminó de bajar el pantalón de Marth y sintió una oleada de placer recorriéndolo de arriba abajo al observar los estragos que había causado con las hormonas de Marth. Tratando de ser suave con su novio, Ike le quitó los calzoncillos con deliberada tranquilidad que rallaba en lo romántico. Al sentirse desnudo Marth se puso aun más rojo si cabía ya que era la primera vez que alguien lo veía como llegó al mundo. Ike, tiernamente rozó sus labios con los de él y le dijo – Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Además eres lo más bello que he visto. – con lo que Marth se tranquilizó y optó por, con manos muy temblorosas, terminar de desnudar a Ike lentamente.

Hei se aferraba al árbol al punto de hacerse daño en las manos. Su pantalón se hacía cada vez más pequeño y quería terminar con la maravillosamente placentera tortura que Sebastian le estaba proporcionando. De pronto, Sebastian se detuvo y miró a Hei como pidiendo aprobación para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aunque sus ojos guardaban un rescoldo de malicia. Hei asintió con la cabeza adivinando el próximo movimiento de Sebastian, luego de esto cerró los ojos y se entregó de lleno al placer al sentir como Sebastian introducía su miembro en su boca y empezaba a jugar con él, pasándole la lengua de un modo experto, consiguiendo que empezara a sufrir espasmos de placer por todo el cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Zelda y Link habían decidido ir a pasear al bosque. Caminaban tomados de la mano, besándose de vez en cuando hasta que escucharon gritos a lo lejos, gritos de personas. Corrieron hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos, pero al acercarse lo suficiente comprobaron que en realidad no eran gritos, si no gemidos. Continuaron acercándose hasta que, a través de la espesura de los árboles, distinguieron un bulto movedizo, que resultó eran Ike y Marth, esto los sorprendió bastante, pero no tanto como ver, un poco más allá del claro, a Sebastian agachado brindándole placer con su boca a Hei. Continuaron su camino en dirección opuesta comentando lo ocurrido hasta que Link se detuvo.

- Link, ¿qué pas…? – pero Link la cortó de golpe besándola más apasionadamente que nunca. Zelda se extrañó ya que siempre era ella quien que tomaba la iniciativa y Link nunca la había besado así, pero no por eso le respondió con menos ímpetu ni dejó de gustarle. De hecho la situación le agradaba, más bien le encantaba sentirse controlada, sentirse acorralada contra aquel árbol, con Link besando apasionadamente su cuello y acariciando sus senos por encima de la ropa. De pronto Zelda suspiró fuertemente ahogando un gemido cuando Link apretó su sexo contra el de ella por encima de la ropa. Pensó que ya era suficiente de ser la damisela recatada y sumisa, y comenzó a besar a Link con pasión, acariciándolo con locura, hasta que repentinamente se detuvo. Link la miró extrañado por ese repentino rechazo, pero no sufrió mucho ya que Zelda rápidamente le quitó su gorro, lanzó lejos su arco y flechas y le quitó apresuradamente la ropa dejándolo completamente desnudo. Zelda se mordió el labio al verlo así y no pudo contener un gemido cuando él se presionó contra ella tratando de conseguir algún alivio para su palpitante erección. Luego separó a Link de si y, recuperando el control de la situación, se despojó de su vestido con lentitud, tratando de hacerlo lo más sexy posible, con lo que consiguió que la erección de Link se endureciese aun más si esto era posible. Él se acercó a ella con necesidad y juntó sus sexos casi al borde de la penetración iniciando al mismo tiempo una nueva batalla de lenguas, desesperadas por saciarse del otro.

Al ver a Ike desnudo sintió como si estuviera en presencia de un ángel, su sedoso cabello sus atractivos rasgos, sus hombros anchos, su bien formado torso, sus firmes abdominales, sus poderosas piernas y su increíble miembro erguido con orgullo. Se sintió deslumbrado. Trató de poner a Ike boca abajo, algo inseguro, para poder continuar, pero Ike lo detuvo y le dijo – Date vuelta – a lo que Marth respondió haciendo un gesto negativo con su cabeza – Por favor, confía en mi – le replicó Ike. Marth vio tanta seguridad en sus ojos que no pudo negarse y se preparó para su primera experiencia sexual. Al momento en que Ike colocaba la punta de su miembro en su trasero se le revolvió el estómago, pero cuando, segundos después, fue penetrado por el amor de su vida, no tubo duda alguna de que era así como tenía que pasar aunque le doliera el orgullo. Ike sentía que iba a estallar de placer en cualquier momento por lo que procuró que Marth lo gozara lo más posible estimulando su miembro con sus grandes manos. Marth se sentía morir cada vez que Ike lo penetraba más hondo y más fuerte, y, al poco tiempo, se dejó llevar por un tsunami de placer proveniente de donde debía encontrarse su próstata y se vino junto con Ike.

Lentamente Sebastian acarició con su lengua el miembro de Hei, lo succionó, besó su punta, hizo lo que quiso con él hasta que percibió que Hei no aguantaría por mucho tiempo ya que le dio una pequeña e involuntaria descarga eléctrica en los hombros. Extrañamente sintió que su pantalón se encogía al percibir esto, eso era raro ya que siempre le habían dicho que jamás podría sentir algo por alguien y que jamás percibiría los placeres carnales. Había yacido con más de una mujer en sus muchos años, pero jamás había sentido algo en sus partes bajas, esto lo tomó por sorpresa. Hei le quitó el pantalón y luego sus calzoncillos para liberar la más grande y poderosa erección que jamás había imaginado ver y se dispuso a acariciarla, aun sabiendo que Sebastian no sentiría nada, pero enorme fue su sorpresa al notar como un pequeñísimo gemido escapaba de los labios del demonio. Introdujo la virilidad de Sebastian en su boca lo más profundo que fue posible y aprisionó con una mano lo que no alcanzaba a introducir en su boca. Estimuló a Sebastian hasta que la necesidad fue muy urgente y se dispuso para ser penetrado como nunca antes. Cuando Sebastian colocó su punta a la entrada de su cavidad, su erección amenazó con estallar, y cuando lo penetró de una estocada, sin preámbulos, grito de dolor y placer. Sebastian lo penetraba y el gemía hasta llegar a un punto en que necesitaba más y le rogó a su demonio – ¡Más fuerte, más profundo! ¡YA! – a lo que Sebastian respondió – Yes, my lord – y penetró una y otra vez a Hei colisionando su pelvis contra el trasero de él y arrancando gemidos, suspiros y aullidos de placer de la garganta de Hei. Un momento después Hei se vino sintiendo más placer que nunca en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, liberando su placer en todas direcciones. Creyó que Sebastian se detendría, pero él continuó penetrándolo. Se suponía que no debía sentir nada, pero la estrecha cavidad de Hei se sentía tan bien presionando en contar de su virilidad. Su Hei ya se había venido pero él continuó hasta que, un par de minutos después, su placer culminó por primera vez en su existencia. Salió de Hei, por primera vez, exhausto y dijo con voz entrecortada – Eso ha s-sido ma-maravilloso – terminó con un jadeo, todo lo que Hei pudo responder fue un ajam.

Link elevó a Zelda y la apoyó contra el árbol. Zelda, a su vez, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Link y le urgió que se diera prisa con un – Ahora – rebosante de deseo a lo que Link respondió – Como ordene mi reina – y la penetró una y otra vez, cada vez con más rudeza, gimiendo y provocando gemidos, hasta que llegaron al punto cúlmine del placer y ambos cayeron exhaustos al pasto, todavía unidos. Se besaron y abrazaron por largo rato, al igual que Ike y Marth, al igual que Sebastian y Hei.


End file.
